Seeds of Crisis
by COMPO1976
Summary: Nine months have past since the Battle of Metropolis, a new era has begun as Slayers and Superheroes are well known. The world has moved on. But a universal threat brings the Scoobies and DC heroes back together as they try to figure out the mystery about the white lights. Friends die, friends return and the fate of the universe rests on one boys hands...


SEEDS OF CRISIS

-Prologue-

This planet was once great, magnificent, years above its time. It was seen as a beacon of scientific creation. A cold ice planet of cold logic and reason, protected for eons by the fiery red sun's warm glow. They thought that they would last forever. Forever in perpetual peace.

They were wrong.

He stands in their cold icy chamber, were the fate the of their world rides on a simple whim of these six people. The crystalline construct that make up the chamber is set up as they please, grandiose and ordered, each crystal column showing a holographic picture of events unfolding throughout their planet. They sit watching these images stoically, without emotion as they deliberate their final judgement. Pride is the only emotion that escapes their facade, dripping from their extravagant finery, their jewels running across their fingers and necks show the product of their planet's abortive colonization policies, their fine head dress looping over their heads and dangling as custom dictated reminded him of the tradition of their planet, this along with their long white robes with the symbols of their houses adorned on their chests. A badge of pride for all of their people.

Pride had led to this. To Krypton's destruction.

He glanced at the images flashing in the crystal columns showing them all the images of war. A civil war. A product of Krypton's hubris. A war that attacked the very structure of Krypton's society and their way of life.

For centuries Kryptonians had been the beacon of scientific discovery and exploration throughout the galaxy. Their mission was to never interfere, only observe and study these societies. This imperative however, did not last long as Kryptonians soon began populating these planets and living among their indigenous people, breeding with them until soon they were corrupted by lesser emotions. To preserve Krypton, the ruling council moved into artificial population control, artificially engineering growing new-born Krypton's using the Birthing Matrix, both to ensure Kryptonians' genetic purity and also to provide order to their society by providing the new-borns pre-destined roles in their lives. For over a millennia, it seemed to work. The planet Krypton lived in peace and tranquillity, until the dark times that brought them; Black Zero.

It started ten years ago, debates about the moral question of engineering new-borns into a pre-destined role among the masses. They asked for freedom of choice. Of course, the Council refused and the group known as Black Zero went to war. A war believed by the Council would be over in months under the leadership of the Head of Krypton's military, General Dru-Zod. The war waged longer than perceived and Krypton soon became a living war zone. With the Ruling Council no closer to ending it until it led to Krypton's own destruction.

"No More!" Jor-El called as he stood in the council chamber looking sadly at the Viewing Crystals unable to watch anymore. He bowed his head gravely for a moment, a tear dripping from his blue eyes rolling down his strong features and matting in his smartly trimmed beard. He was not one for grandeur or tradition, but for this he had opted for his best dress robes; hopefully it would lend credence to his argument. The council members glanced back at him curiously ad sternly. "No more," Jor-El repeated softly, the mere image of the destruction and atrocities too much to bear anymore. "We cannot do continue anymore! No more can we ignore the truth."

"The truth Jor-El?" One of the council members asked curiously, which soon changed to amusement. "Ah yes, your mysterious cracks in our planet's surface. Yes we are very aware of your outlandish theories."

"Outlandish, but the truth," Jor-El argued curtly pacing up and down and looking at each members. "We all witnessed what happened to Kandor."

"An obvious attack by Black Zero," a council member piped up mockingly, smiling at him as though she knew better than he, despite never stepping foot out of this chamber.

"My friends, you know me neither to be rash or impulsive," he sighed solemnly looking at the council members appeasingly, they all knew him, for years they had known him. They had respected him. "I have studied the surface of this planet, the energy levels do not match any weapon we have at our disposal, and our space travel is monitored. There is no way the Black Zero group could cause such devastation. The energy signatures surrounding our surface match those of the Phantom Zone. A temporal rip in the universe. A rip that is growing and spreading until it will lead not only to our destruction but also the entire universe!"

"The universe is not our concern, Jor-El," argued the head council member sternly leaning back into his chair holding his throne as though holding on to the prestige and tradition of Krypton itself, "there is only Krypton."

"Then, save it!" Jor-El cried angrily as they sat ignoring his pleas.

"We are," the same member argued sternly leaning forward to survey Jor-El imposingly. "We have seen the evidence you have brought before us and we our decision stands. If you continue down this path!" he interrupted as Jor-El moved to argue, "We shall have no choice but to charge you with insurrection."

"Insurrection?" Jor-El breathed unable to believe what he is hearing, although a small part of him suspecting this would be their decision. He already had a plan for this.

"Any attempt by you to insight rebellion will be seen as treason," another council member finished, ending the situation with the entire council sat staring at their decision.

Jor-El stood for a moment finding his bearings, realizing what this means for him and his wife. And of course his son. "You will find no attempt by me," Jor-El replied holding the lapels of his robes and puffing up his chest. He looked at them stoically showing them his obedience, "neither I nor my wife, will attempt to leave this planet."

"What of your son, Jor-El?!" a graveled booming voice asked from the council chamber doors. Jor-El looked over his shoulder already knowing the voice of the occupant as he marched across the chamber towards them adorned in the black bulking armour of the Kryptonian military, his cloak flowing behind him along with two other military Lieutenants Non, his pet and Faora, his mate. His face is scarred, not physically but mentally, showing the many battles and conflicts he had seen in one stark cold look. Despite that, everything about him commanded respect and shows order and precision. His hair was cut to the regulated size and shape, his beard neat and tidy circling his chin and upper lips and nowhere else. Yet there was something that Jor-El could not escape in General Zod's eyes. It was loathing and hatred. The look Jor-El had seen many times when seeing Zod discuss Black Zero. "Will your son remain on Krypton with the rest of us as the ruling council brings us to our end?"

"What is the meaning of this?" one of the council members demanded as Zod marched to the middle of the chamber. Jor-El noticing the gun in his hand ready to be used. A chill filled him at what may unfold.

"This council is adjourned," Zod stated forcefully shooting the council member point blank with his gun without even looking as he surveyed the other members threateningly, yet the threat was already there. "You are all under arrest."

"On whose authority?" Jor-El piped up, knowing the answer.

"The people of Krypton," Zod replied, taking Jor-El aback. He had not expected that. "For too long this council has escalated a war against our own people. For too long you have watched as countless Kryptonians have lost their lives because of this council's decisions. And for too long we have suffered under your misrule. It is now, that I sentence you all to death for your crimes against Kryptonian law. Against its peace. And against its very survival."

It was at this point that Jor-El watched as the council members were dragged away from their thrones by Zod's men, their headpieces crashing to the ground as they are jerked from their seats. They fought back but were soon pushed to their knees, like dogs. The coldness left them as they were dragged away only to replaced with fear, tears streaming down their faces as they were surely were taken to their deaths.

"What is the meaning of this, Zod?" Jor-El asked indignantly, yet cautiously as he was all too aware that Non and Faora stood very close to him. Zod turned to Jor-El, the same look of hatred burning deep. He fixed him with a glare for a moment or two before finally nodding to his men. Jor-El turned but was too late, feeling their strong grips grabbing him from behind holding his arms in place so that he could not swipe or attack at them. Not that he could. These were soldiers and highly trained, he wouldn't have been able to throw the punch at them let alone connecting it. He turned to Zod still trying to figure out how to get out this. "And what is it I am guilty of?!"

"Heresy and insurrection," Zod stated simply as though it didn't need explaining. He glared at Jor-El, the heat in his eyes intensifying, "we know Jor-El. We know about your son."

Jor-El's eyes widened. They had been careful to hide their son's conception. The way he had been conceived. How could they have found out? A stony resolve came over Jor-El as he realised what was coming and what this meant for Krypton. "Zod, please listen to me..."

"I am done listening to your counsel, Jor-El," Zod snapped harshly almost spitting at Jor-El as he said it. "You have flouted the law by creating an abomination and expose yourself as nothing more than a Black Zero sympathiser."

"Zod! Please, our society is crumbling around us! The planet is in danger! The whole universe..." Jor-El cried desperately trying get him to understand.

"My concern is to the planet Krypton, not to the universe," Zod interrupted stubbornly. "Our survival hinges on what happens next."

"And what happens next?" Jor-El asked noting the darkness befalling Zod as he said the last sentence. He didn't like where this was going.

"We have searched your home," Zod said ignoring Jor-El's last question. "We found it deserted. Where is the child?"

Jor-El remained silent. He knew why he was asking and he knew what Zod was planning. He felt his inside boil with what could only be described as anger. He let out an inward sigh of relief that Lara had taken Kal-El to the lab he had set up. The lab he had set up for his plans. He felt a heavy weight of guilt hit him as he realised that he was about to break a second piece of the law. All to save his son.

It was worth it.

There was nothing but Kal-El now. They were finished. Krypton was done. They had had their time and it would seem that the universe was turning against them.

He felt himself being moved to walk as Faora and Non nudged him in the back like a petty criminal. He walked slowly, Zod was done with him for now and he was now being led to whatever fate they had in store for him. He could only guess. Torture. Zod was very adept at it. They would torture him until he revealed the location of the lab. He would never see his son again. A tear dripped from his eyes softly as he longed to hold Kal-El once again. To see him grow. To give him one last word of wisdom before he can give no more; in person anyway. For he shall never leave him, nor shall Lara. They will be there to guide him.

BOOOM!

An earth shattering explosion rocked the sky, the force of which knocking Jor-El and the soldiers to the ground. Jor-El groaned as he chin smacked against the hard floor as his hands remain behind his back unable to break his fall. It was then that he saw it. It exploded across the sky like a laser cannon, ripping across the stars and the blackness of space. His eyes widened in horror. He wasn't alone. He could hear the cries, the screams of terror at what the soldiers were seeing. This was the end.

"JOR-EL!" A almighty roar echoed behind Jor-El breaking him away from his thoughts of their obvious doom. He turned quickly to see a blood thirsty Zod raising his laser rifle at him. Jor-El rolled out of the way as a green blast of energy shot at him exploding on the floor leaving only a scorch mark. Jor-El sprang to his feet as he ran towards the speeders parked with a row of others. He had only a few moments before the other soldiers collected their bearings.

Green energy blasts shot overhead as the soldiers react quicker than he anticipated. He leapt to the speeder bike, revving it quickly; he had no time to adhere to the speed code. The entire planet was in danger. He heard the roars of Zod, the cries of his soldiers, the hisses of their blasts flying at him as he shot from the ground and into the air. He didn't look back as the guns fired at him. He kept his eyes firmly on his destination. He had to make it. He patched in quickly to Lara's communicator at the lab.

"Jor-El!" Lara cried panically, fear etched across her face as her holographic image sat beneath his face from the holo-communicator. "It's happening! It's time!"

"Prep the ship, Lara. We have no time to lose!" Jor-El cried as he dipped and dived through the Capital City. "I will be there in mere moments!"

He ended the communication as he swooped through the futuristic city. A mixture of crystalline and metallic constructs towering high and connected by bridges and shoots leading to different buildings and levels of the city. It saddened him to think that all of this would end soon. He heard the thunder of the sky and humming of the ship above him. He glanced over his shoulder as he saw one of Zod's ship hovering him, a spotlight flashing alight and shining down on Jor-El.

"JOR-EL! SURRENDER OR BE DESTROYED!" Zod's voice echoed furiously from the bullhorn.

Jor-El glared at Zod's disembodied voice turning and revving the engine of the bike once more. He would not fail his son. He would not surrender. His death will not be in vain. He felt the gunfire shoot past him as he pushed the bike faster and faster through the city. He heard the screams of the people below at the strange anomaly above them. The rip in the universe. He could sense it getting wider. It was growing. The light grew across the planet's surface. Jor-El glanced upwards to see a huge white light spanning the skyline, spanning miles and growing still. Jor-El turned back to his objective. They had no time to lose.

Jor-El pulled out the Phantom Zone ring; he knew he only had one chance at this he had to make it count. He wished he never had to use this but to save his son. At this moment, he would do just about anything. He swooped under the bridge. He turned as he saw Zod's ship following and Zod leaning out of the ship his gun primed to fire at him. Jor-El acting quickly flinging the ring in the air, it spun and danced in mid-air a blue energy building around it until it expanded, exploding into a blue portal a gust of wind pulling at the air sucking in the ship. He could hear Zod's screams as he was pulled in trying to escape. Until finally there was only distorted screams. He had saved Krypton from a tyranny under Zod's rule, he thought as the 2-D Phantom Zone glass flew away into the sky and out into space, but in the end Krypton was already doomed. He bowed his head solemnly turning and heading to the laboratory.

* * *

It took a few minutes to reach it as he landed skidding on the entrance ramp and running to the door. Jor-El rushed into the lab to find Lara was waiting for him as she readied the ship. It sat in the middle of the room, a long pentagonal shape surrounding an egg like pod in the middle, the pod remains open as it houses a small baby that cries and coos with confusion in the little pod.

"Is it ready, Lara?" Jor-El asked urgently as he rushed into the laboratory.

"Yes, all you have to do is place the key in," Lara replied sadly fighting back the tears as she left the console to move with her husband towards the ship. Jor-El picked up the hexagonal key from the lab bench looking at it sadly and with a worry that could only belong to a father. "Will he be safe?" Lara squeaked as she held by tears.

"Their yellow sun will give him amazing abilities," Jor-El croaked softly as he fingered the key in his hand looking over at Lara as she stands looking down at their son. "He will have a dense molecular structure. He will defy their gravity..."

"But he won't be one of them," Lara replied sharply realising the loneliness they may push onto their son, "he will be different. Alone."

"He will live," Jor-El stated placing a warm hand on his wife's shoulder, "I have pinpointed a family who will take him in. They are... good people. They will protect him. They will love him."

They held each other for a moment. The realisation hitting them that none of their love will ever be known to their son. He will never know how much they loved him. They will never know them. They will never be there to guide him, to watch him grow into the man they believe he can be. A tear escapes Lara's cheek as she rests her head on Jor-El's shoulder looking down at her son as he looks up at her oblivious to the fact that this will be the last they will ever see of each other.

"It is time, Lara," Jor-El said softly, she looked up at him as he looked down at his son. A heavy sadness filled through his features. He was never good at hiding his emotions. So very unkryptonian of him. But then their son was so very unkryptonian as well. The Last 'natural' Son of Krypton in centuries and soon its very last son. She held her husband as she too realised they had to hurry. They could both feel the quakes and quivers of the world around them as it was soon to be ripped apart. It was now time to say goodbye.

"My son, I have only known you for a few short weeks," Lara started taking a breath as her emotions started to take over her. She thought back the tears. She was going to finish. She would say goodbye to her son, "I wish I could be there to guide you and protect you."

"We don't have much time," Jor-El stated as he too looked at his son. The statement wasn't to Lara, but to Kal-El, hoping he would understand.

"Our love will always be with you," Lara continued, "I can already see you possessing your father's fierce independence."

"But more importantly your mother's bravery," Jor-El added holding his wife tightly. "And her compassion."

"All I wish for you is to live a full life," Lara croaked as she held back the tears, "but I want you to know that you come from a great love and you will show your new home that unquestionable love."

"We will never leave you, Kal-El," Jor-El said placing a hand on his son's head stroking it for the last time. "All that I have, all that I've learned, everything I feel and more... I bequeath to you. You will make my strength your own, you will see my through your eyes, as your life should be seen through mine. The son becomes the father and the father... the son."

Jor-El placed the key into its slot and watched his son for the final time as the ship closed over on him. A golden glow filling the ship as it turned in the air tilting upwards towards the roof. Jor-El pressed a button to open the skylight, the white light taking up much of the sky now. A blast of energy shot from the back of Kal-El's ship propelling it in the sky. Jor-El held Lara close as the earth began to shake, the ground cracked open, the entire lab shook violently as they knew it was now time. Throughout Krypton, people die in the wake of the destruction, fire and lava explodes from the ground as the entire core is ripped apart. Until finally-

BOOMMM! The planet Krypton exploded. Eons of scientific discovery and civilization gone in the blink of an eye as it is pulled apart by the white light, its remains zooming through the cosmos. The small ship of baby Kal-El shooting through the white light; disappearing in a blink of an eye, along with the Planet Krypton.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: Right so I'm back and I am going to finish this story. Got great ideas for this story that will wrap everything up. For anyone who's read my stories from the beginning sorry for the wait. We'll get there. Hope you like the beginning... you'll love the end ;) Next Chapter: we see the ramifications of the last story and catch up on what's been going on since the battle with Darksied.


End file.
